¿Cuál es tu problema, Potter?
by Lilyan Arlert
Summary: [...] Lucy bufó. Su lista de chicas usadas no era la única que ya no tenía cuenta. La lista de veces que intentó que Lily le siguiera el juego y salió derrotada le estaba haciendo competencia. ¿Por qué no caía tan fácilmente en sus brazos como las demás chicas? Femslash e incesto. OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en este pequeña historia fueron creados por J.K Rowling, no sé si le pertenecen a ella o a Warner...

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Este fic contiene femslash, incesto y palabras "groseras". Están advertidos (as). Si no les agrada, por favor presionen la equis de arriba a la derecha. ¡Gracias!

**Notas antes de leer:** Lucy tiene 16 años, tiene el pelo castaño y pertenece a Slytherin. Lily tiene 15 y obviamente es pelirroja. Creo que hay que aclarar esas cosas (malditos Weasley y sus millones de hijos).

Todas las demás notas de autora se encontrarán abajo. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Conteo de palabras:<strong> 2,353.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cuál es <strong>**tu**** problema, Potter?**

* * *

><p>En la familia Weasley todos y todas sabían que Lily era la más deseada de Hogwarts. Estaba completamente asumido que era muy popular entre los chicos, y como la mayoría de las mujeres lindas y simpáticas, también entre las chicas.<p>

Lo único de lo que no tenían idea era que alguien tan hermosa y atractiva, también captaba la atención en su propia familia.

Especialmente la de Lucy Weasley.

El pasatiempo favorito de la Slytherin era mirar a Lily; mirar como sus pequeños pies se movían impacientes, esperando la llegada de los demás primos y primas. Le gustaba observar detenidamente sus piernas, una sobre la otra, luego subir un poco más y llegar hasta las curvas tan bien formadas que se escondían detrás de su falda, imaginar su abdomen perfecto, y luego... luego perderse en el pequeño escote de su blusa. Después volvía a la realidad y recorría su cuello lentamente, siguiendo las pecas, hasta llegar a su rostro. Su estómago se llenaba de mariposas cuando imaginaba que acariciaba su cabello pelirrojo que extraordinariamente, no era de ese anaranjado común, si no que de ese rojo sangre, fuerte, enceguecedor.

Y por eso, cada vez que la familia Weasley se iba a quedar a La Madriguera, y las dos debían dormir en la ex habitación de tía Ginny, Lucy no pegaba ojo en casi toda la noche, tratando de disfrutar al máximo la ocasión.

Podía estar mirando —gracias a la luz de la luna— todo el tiempo a Lily y deleitarse de su compañía, tocar sus pies y sentir que el frío ya no existía, oler su pelo e hipnotizarse con el dulce aroma. Podía hacer todo eso y mucho más sin que nadie la reprochara por estar haciendo cosas que las chicas buenas no deberían hacer.

_Cosas que las chicas buenas no deberían hacer. _

Já. ¿Desde cuándo que Lucy era una chica buena? Nada de lo que había hecho en sus 16 años de vida demostraba que lo era:

Escuchaba música mientras debía estar prestando atención a la clase. Besaba a chicas en los baños. Dejaba que sus compañeros entraran a la habitación de chicas de su curso. Besaba a chicas en el Comedor. Contrabandeaba alcohol y cigarrillos a Hogwarts. Besaba y tocaba a chicas detrás de las cortinas de su cama de dosel.

_Le gustaban las chicas_, les gustaba ilusionarlas y luego alejarse, ordenándoles silencio. Esa ya era una razón suficiente para decir que no era una chica buena.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas niñas habían gemido su nombre alguna vez. Siempre conseguía a _quién_ quería, sólo bastaban unos cuantos besos y toqueteos para que cualquiera cayera a sus pies rogándole por más.

Sonrió orgullosa al recordar a la última chica con la cual se habían tocado como si no hubiese un mañana, no recordaba bien su nombre.

Sonrió más pronunciadamente, hasta que fue interrumpida al darse cuenta que Lily sonreía en sueños.

¿En quién estaría pensando? Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Lily era la única que no caía en sus brazos tan fácilmente? ¿Acaso le daba vergüenza que Lucy fuese mujer y al mismo tiempo su prima? Tal vez sabía lo mal que se portaba…

Tampoco es que Lily fuese muy heterosexual y _santita_… Por todo Hogwarts se decía que se estaba viendo hace unos meses con una tal Marie en el baño de chicas sólo para besuquearse. Tal vez estaría pensando en Marie y por eso sonrió dormida.

Lucy bufó.

Su lista de chicas usadas no era la única que ya no tenía cuenta.

La lista de veces que Lucy intentó que Lily le siguiera el juego y salió derrotada le estaba haciendo competencia.

Jodida pelirroja.

¿Qué tenía de malo Lucy? ¿Es que acaso no quería ensuciar tu historial con alguien tan conocida como ella? Pero, ¿por qué a ésta última le dolía tanto que Lily la rechazara una y otra vez? Nunca la habían rechazado tan persistentemente, debía ser eso. La maldita y menuda pelirroja había arruinado todos sus planes. Debía ser eso.

Era extraño, ¡se sentía molesta!, la deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie. Necesitaba sentir esas menudas manos en su cuerpo. De verdad que necesitaba recorrer la boca de Lily con su lengua hasta dejarla sin respirar por unos segundos.

Se mordió el labio inferior en medio de la oscuridad interrumpida por la luz de la luna. Lily estaba roncando, se veía tan adorable que Lucy sintió que se sonrojaba.

Confundida, se reprendió a sí misma por dejar que sus mejillas se colorearan. Suspiró, exhalando melancolía y se acurrucó en la almohada que compartían.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Potter? —murmuró para sí misma —¿Por qué mierda no me quieres?

De la nada, Lily detuvo sus suaves ronquidos y Lucy se sobresaltó. ¿Acaso la había escuchado? No, era imposible: aunque hubiese un terremoto y la abuela Molly entrara gritando a la habitación, Lily no despertaría.

Lucy exhaló, ahora divertida al imaginarse la escena. Se sentó cuidadosamente sobre la cama que compartía con su prima y cerró la cortina que permitía a la luna entrar e iluminar el rostro de Lily.

—Buenas noches —murmuró, de nuevo, procurando que sólo ella misma se escuchara y se dio vuelta para al fin dormir.

—Buenas noches, Lucy.

* * *

><p>La pobre ya nombrada Lucy Weasley tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa cuando Lily le deseó las buenas noches y la abrazó por detrás.<p>

—¿M-mee-escuchaste? —balbuceó apenas.

—Algo así—se burló Lily. Lucy tragó saliva y se dio vuelta para mirarla a los ojos: estaban abiertos. Lily estaba jodidamente despierta. —¡Oh, vamos! ¿Acaso la gran folladora de Hogwarts, Lucy Weasley, está nerviosa? —continuó mientras se erguía riendo y se apoyaba en uno de sus codos, mientras con la otra mano tomaba el mentón de su acompañante.

—¿Por qué debería estarlo? —murmuró Lucy, sonrojándose. Agradeció al cielo que ya había cerrado la cortina y la habitación estaba en total oscuridad. Se regañó nuevamente en su interior.

—Porque te da miedo que te rechace otra vez —presumió divertida la pelirroja —Hey, no te sirve de nada echar a volar el rumor que me besuqueo con Marie como venganza —la pellizcó fingiendo enojo.

—¡Yo no eché a volar esa mierda! A-además… ¿por qué tendría miedo? Yo… ¡Quería solamente experimentar con algún famil…! Agh, ¡basta, me duele que me pellizques tan fuerte! —Lucy se dispuso a darse vuelta y darle la espalda a Lily, pero las manos de la última en su mentón la detuvieron.

—Hace unos meses te tiraste a Fred —afirmó examinando la expresión de _la gran folladora de Hogwarts._

—Él se me insinuó —gruñó Lucy.

—Oh, claro.

Lucy bufó nuevamente: —Ok, sentía curiosidad por la anatomía masculina, y él me dio la posibilidad. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada, no estoy diciendo que sea malo tener sexo —Lily se volvió a tender completamente en la cama, mirando el techo. —Sólo quiero que dejes de mentirme y me digas la verdadera razón por la cual llevas semanas pidiéndome que nos besemos.

—Pues porque te quiero besar, ¿se necesitan más explicaciones? —Lucy ya había vuelto a su conocida, segura y dominante postura. Arqueó las cejas, coqueteando. Ya había ganado la batalla, estaba segura.

Silencio. Un largo suspiro de la pelirroja lo reprimió. Sonriendo tímidamente, miró a Lucy y se acomodó para estar más cerca. Levantó lentamente una mano y acarició la mejilla de la mayor.

—Nunca te había costado tanto alguien, ¿cierto?

No se necesitó respuesta. La expresión de la castaña cambió drásticamente, ¿por qué se rendía tan fácilmente ante esta condenada pelirroja?

Por unos segundos se examinaron las facciones la una a la otra.

—Lily, si te vas a poner tan cerca de mí… ya bésame, ¿qué pretendes? —susurró Lucy, realmente incómoda. Tenía que ganar. ¡Ella siempre ganaba!

Eso último hizo carcajear a la triunfante pelirroja.

—Me cuesta entender cómo te va tan bien en el amor. Eres realmente insensible.

Lucy la miró confundida.

—¿De verdad crees que me ha gustado alguien alguna vez? Todas y todos han sido sólo para… probar —miró el techo. Aunque estaban en completa oscuridad, podía sentir la mirada interesada de Lily fijada en ella. —Nunca me _había_ gustado nadie de verdad. Por eso me cuesta entender por qué te haces tanto de rogar —realmente todo eso se había escapado de su boca. Miró a Lily, temiendo por su respuesta.

—Sólo quería ser especial, lo siento —Lily respondió después de unos largos segundos y Lucy se sorprendió. En toda la noche no había escuchado sinceridad en las palabras de la pelirroja. Poco a poco su vista se acostumbraba a la noche y pudo ver cómo la mirada de Lily se volvía sombría y su sonrisa se quedaba, pero terriblemente triste. Ya no la miraba a los ojos.

Las palabras de Lily habían dejado sin habla a la pobre castaña.

Sus ojos color miel brillaban. Lily quería ser especial… Joder, pero si ya lo era, ¡sí que lo era! ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta? Quería gritarle en su propia cara que sí, era más especial que nadie. ¿Por qué estaba sintiéndose así en ese momento? El corazón le latía a un millón por segundo. Necesitaba gritarle que era la única que podía acelerarle el corazón de esa forma, la única a la que había esperado tanto. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Qué tenía que hacer?, ¿qué debía decirle? Todo había pasado tan rápido, y en su mente pasaba más rápido todavía.

—Lily… lo… lo eres, joder —tembló, atacada por las lágrimas que ya querían salir.

—No quiero ser otra más agregada tan fácil a tu lista, yo… Ya… ya olvídalo, Lucy. Buenas noches —Lily sonrió derrotada y le dio la espalda a la aludida, dejándola temblando y a punto de las lágrimas.

—Lily… —susurró como respuesta—, no me digas eso… me… me rompes el maldito corazón… ¡Agh, joder, mírame! ¿Qué mierda sientes?, ¿por qué quieres ser tan especial para mí? ¡p-por favor, dilo! Esto es demasiado extraño, ¡por favor mírame y ya dilo! —soltó lo último casi tan fuerte que se llegó a asustar, podría haber despertado a sus primos que dormían en las habitaciones contiguas.

No sabía cuándo, pero se había levantado violentamente, sentándose en la cama. Tenía las manos apoyadas en ésta, casi desgarrando las sábanas.

Esperó por una respuesta aguantándose las lágrimas, destruida, pero el silencio llenó la habitación.

—Por favor, sólo… sólo mírame, joder.

La única respuesta que pudo oír fue un sollozo ahogado.

—Tú… tú me gustas, Lucy.

Si no fuese porque conocía a la perfección la voz de Lily y estaba muy concentrada esperando por sus palabras, no lo habría escuchado. Ésta última se volvió hacia su compañera de cama y no pudo evitar soltar las lágrimas que ya llevaban meses esperando cometer su delito.

—Esto… sé que esto está mal, pero te quiero, y no puedo dejar de hacerlo. He tratado… he tratado de todo. S-simplemente no puedo, Lucy. ¡P-por favor dime que sientes lo mismo! ¡Por favor!

Lucy sonrió entre las lágrimas que dominaban su cara, ya no podía contenerlas más. ¿Esto estaba pasando de verdad? ¿Dónde y cuándo sus sentimientos habían salido a flote? De hace un rato estaban discutiendo. Hace unos minutos Lily mostraba su máscara más orgullosa y egocéntrica, ¿y ahora lloraba asustada del amor no correspondido?

Tenía que aceptarlo. En cualquier momento iba a explotar. Estaba completamente loca por la maldita pelirroja. ¡De hace años! No pudo soportar verla con todos sus novios y más encima fingir que todo estaba bien. Cuando supo del rumor de Marie tuvo que aguantarse las lágrimas y salir corriendo con la excusa que tenía deberes por terminar. Desde los 6 años que sabía que nada iba a ser _normal _entre ellas.

Verla llorar y suplicar le partía el alma.

—No digas que esto está mal. No… no lo está —acarició el cabello de Lily, tranquilizando sus sollozos —Tú… digo, yo… yo estoy loca por ti, maldita seas. No digas que esto está mal, sólo… no —rió acongojada y ahogada por las lágrimas.

De a poco se volvió a recostar y se acomodó en el cuello de Lily, la cual acarició y besó su cabello castaño. Olía delicioso. Iba a dejar que las palabras salieran de su boca, pero la castaña se reincorporó y de sorpresa la calló con un beso.

Fue un beso simple, de sorpresa, sólo una unión limpia de labios, de esos que de la nada te dejan sin respiración.

—Si las dos somos felices, ¿por qué estaría mal? —sollozó Lucy sobre los labios de la pelirroja.

—No lo sé. Sólo… tengo miedo.

Lucy volvió a presionar sus delgados labios contra la rosada boca de Lily.

—Yo te enseñaré a cómo salir del clóset, no te preocupes —sollozó divertida. —Y lo de ser primas… seré capaz de renunciar a mi familia, Lily Capuleto.

Riendo, se unieron nuevamente, desesperadas, pero esta vez fueron un poco más allá. Lily abrió la boca sutilmente para que la lengua de la otra chica entrara y explorara.

Dios, ¿por qué la había dejado esperar tanto? Sus labios calzaban perfectamente, tanto que le llegaba a asustar. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, tal cual y como ellas. Estaba completamente segura.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana el Sol entró sin permiso por las pequeñas aberturas de la vieja cortina de la ex habitación de Ginny Weasley, despertando lentamente a las dos niñas que dormían abrazadas una a la otra pareciendo un perfecto rompecabezas.<p>

Lucy fue la primera en abrir los ojos, para encontrarse hundida en el cuello de Lily. Sonrió al recordar lo ocurrido en la madrugada.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Potter? ¿Por qué mierda me hiciste esperar tanto? —susurró, sin abandonar el cuello de la otra chica, luego rió suavemente. La pelirroja, no pudiendo fingir más que dormitaba, besó la frente de Lucy, y la acompañó en la dulce melodía que hacían sus carcajadas unidas como una sola.

Tenía miedo, sí.

Las dos estaban muertas de miedo, pero las campanadas de sus sonrisas les hacían un poco de esperanza en sus pequeños corazones.

_Parece que había encontrado su nuevo pasatiempo favorito_, fue lo único que Lucy pudo pensar antes de besar nuevamente esos labios carnosos que la llamaban a gritos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Oops. Casi dos años. Estuve desaparecida pero he vuelto. Quizá ya todos se olvidaron de mí, pero bueno...

Pasando a otro punto, me costó mucho decidirme si subir o no esta historia; la pareja es muy extraña y aunque creo que son adorables, no confío mucho en mis poderes del romanticismo (?).

Nunca olviden que todo es bienvenido mientras sea con buena ortografía :-). Necesito que me digan en qué debo mejorar, ¡así que no se guarden sus comentarios!

¡Muchas gracias por leer!,

**V**ioleta.


End file.
